


'cause you said forever, now i drive alone past your street

by hwoosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh
Summary: heavily inspired on Driver's License by Olivia Rodrigo
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 19





	'cause you said forever, now i drive alone past your street

The sky started to get dark from cerulean blue to indigo as Soonyoung stared at the photo of his driver's license. He stared at his black hair, looking perfect for the first time in weeks, and how his slanted eyes looked as if he's sleeping. It was a good picture, he did great. He did well. He passed the exam on the first try so why isn't he excited? He thought he'd be more excited about this. He longed for this for so long, wanting the freedom to go anywhere without public transportation and traffic ruining his plans along the way. He ached for this; the chance for freedom that comes with the license that he's holding should be thrilling but he's not excited at all. 

  
He sighed and pulled his wallet out, putting the license there, and started the engine of his car. The silence in the car haunts him, so he turned the volume up of the radio, the music clogging his mind until he pulled up on the stoplight and another song started playing. 

>   
>  **I got my driver's license last week**
> 
>   
>  **Just like we always talked about**

  
Fuck it, destiny is really laughing at him, no? It was their song. The song Jihoon sings for him when he was teaching Soonyoung how to drive. He can still hear Jihoon’s laugh on the passenger seat saying, “You’re an idiot, Soonyoung.” He sighed again as he remembered how Jihoon persuaded him to learn how to drive. 

_“Don’t you think you should learn to drive, Soonyoung?”Jihoon asked one day after he dropped Soonyoung back on his house._

  
_“Why would I?” Soonyoung shrugged, “You’ll be driving me around, anyway.”_

  
_“What if I’m not here to drive you anymore?”_

  
_“You’ll always be here, Ji. To drive me around the town and drive me crazy with your charms.” He replied and he shut the car’s door and waved goodbye to Jihoon._

  
The thought of Jihoon leaving him behind never came across on his mind at that time.   
He chuckled bitterly at his memory, he is an idiot. Truly, a big idiot because Jihoon left him alone in this big town. Without saying anything to him, not even a goodbye. He just left, leaving no traces behind except Soonyoung and the memories they shared together. Now, Soonyoung’s left to deal with everything alone. 

>   
>  **Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs**
> 
>   
>  **'Cause how could I ever love someone else?**

  
It has been what? 3 months? Since Jihoon left him but Soonyoung still wishes that Jihoon would be there in the passenger seat. Correcting him when he did something wrong while driving, teasing him when he takes a wrong turn, and cheering him up when he felt that he cannot learn how to drive. 

  
_“Start the engine first, Soons.” Jihoon instructed and when Soonyoung turned the key and the engine roared (like a tiger, Soonyoung said to Jihoon), he smiled in satisfaction. “That wasn’t hard, right?” Jihoon said, patting Soonyoung on his head._

  
_“Now, push the pedal on your right and go forward,” he instructed next._

  
_Soonyoung just stared at him, baffled. “Which one?” he asked, “There are three pedals here.”_

  
_Jihoon just laughed at him and explained the functions of the car and that’s the moment when Soonyoung realized that he’s in love. He’s in love with his best friend. He’s in love with Lee Jihoon. With Lee Jihoon, his best friend since they were in diapers, his partner-in-crime. Damn, he’s really an idiot because how the fuck did he not realized it sooner that he’s in love with his best friend. He only smiled at his realization because he knows that Jihoon loves him back._

  
And fuck, he’s really an idiot because why did he believe that love alone could make a relationship survive? Love is not enough. Love would never be enough because he knows, he knows that Jihoon loves him but did that love make Jihoon stay? No. It made Jihoon leave. He left Soonyoung, alone. Thinking where he went wrong. What he did wrong. But Soonyoung's still clinging to the tiny bit of chance that Jihoon would come back. Jihoon would come back home to him. 

>   
>  **And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone**
> 
>   
>  **Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me**

  
_"Soons," Jihoon started. Soonyoung hummed in response, focused on the road._

  
_"Do you know how to turn the radio on?" He asked. "Uh, yes?' Soonyoung replied, unsure._

  
_Jihoon laughed in response. Soonyoung is really a technology dinosaur. "Here, let me teach you."_

  
_"Okay, wait. I'll park the car, first." He parked the car and waited for Jihoon to proceed. "Well, are you gonna keep staring at me, or are you gonna teach me how to turn the radio on?" Soonyoung said with a smug smile, teasing Jihoon._

  
_"Huh, what are you saying?" Jihoon shrugged. "Let's start," he muttered, adjusting his seatbelt. He explained how the volume and other buttons work, especially on how you can connect your phone to the speaker. He watched as Soonyoung process everything he said, smiling when Soonyoung finally got it right._

  
_"Oh, that's easy, Ji." Soonyoung said, smiling softly at him, "Thank you for teaching me."_

  
_Jihoon smiled back at him, "No worries, Soons. Now, please connect the radio on your phone and play the song that I sent to you." He instructed._

  
_Soonyoung nodded and started to connect his phone on the radio, he played the song and Jihoon just looked at him in silence, waiting for his reaction._

  
**_What can I do? Without you_ **  
**_I’m just an old robot, my heart stops and it’s always cold...._ **

  
_Soonyoung stared at him in awe when he realized that it's Jihoon's own voice playing on the radio._

  
_"Ji..." He said, shocked and amusement written all over his face._

  
_Jihoon chuckled at him merrily and waited for the song to come to end before saying,_

  
**_Because you’re my home home home home_ **  
**_A place you can come to, a place I can go to_ **

  
_"You're my home, Soons."_

  
Home, huh? Soonyoung laughed bitterly at the memory because on this exact place, where he's currently driving, Jihoon said that Soonyoung is his home. Home is where your heart is, right? So why did Jihoon left? He asked this so many times already but he really cannot find the answer. Maybe, he's not worthy of explanation, of goodbye. Maybe, he's not worthy to love Jihoon. 

  
Don't get him wrong, he loves Jihoon. He had given himself to Jihoon. He gave everything. His love. His attention. His everything. Jihoon is always his first priority. 

  
And thinking about it now, maybe that's the part where everything went wrong. 

  
He had given his everything to Jihoon and maybe, Jihoon got tired of him. But fuck, even though Jihoon left without saying goodbye, he still loves him. Jihoon still has a special place in his heart. He would still continue to love Jihoon like there's no tomorrow. He would still love Jihoon through everything. He promised to himself and to Jihoon that he'll love him until the end, and he would keep that promise forever. 

  
He would love Jihoon forever even though destiny fucked up big time. 

  
Soonyoung wiped his tears away and shut the radio off. He continued driving and wished upon the stars that destiny would give them another chance. 

  
He parked the car and in the hum of the car engine, there lies his hope that Jihoon would come back to him because as soon as he stepped out of the car, a gentle smile welcomed him. 

  
"Soonyoung," 

  
Soonyoung just stood there, frozen on his spot. Thinking if he's still dreaming or if he's out of his mind because there, in front of him, stood Lee Jihoon. 

  
"Jihoon..." 

  
Jihoon offered him a smile and run his way to him, "Soonyoung, I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me in twt: @chasinghui


End file.
